Her Voe (TEST VER)
by ThePersonaNarutoLover12
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]


**THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED AND RECOGNISE AS A TEST VER. IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE FULL FANFICTION MAKE SURE TO SEARCH HER VOE AND SET SETTING TO URBOSA X OC. THANK YOU **

"Zelda... I'm glad you could make it." As Zelda made her way to the balcony of Vah Naboris she could see that Urbosa had already perpared a blanket and some cushions, expecting her arrival.

As she sat down, Zelda had expected for her to strike up conversation, you know, about the usual clamity and the life that they would spend after it if they were to win this treturus battle. However there was silence, and with Urbosa deep in thought.

"Urbosa, are you... okay. You seem some what distressed." Zelda, worried about the person she admired so, was worried. This was the first time she had seen her in such a state.

"I'm, alright. Zelda. Just a bit more, distracted than usual." The scilence rested upon them once more. Zelda scooted closer to Urbosa in a way to catch the slightest attention.

"Tell me, whats on your mind." Said Zelda attempting to strike up conversation. Urbosa's face fell to the ground as to not make contact with her eyes.

"Zelda, have you ever thought about what we were to do if we lost to that damn Ganon." Zelda turned to her, confused. Urbosa wasn't one to suggest such negative out comes.

"What do you mean?" Zelda inquired .

Ubosa turned her face away in embaressment. "It's just... it's personal." Ubosa slowly turned her face back to Zelda giving her a warm smile, different to her usual mischievous brovado. "So tell me, how have things been with Link."

It was now Zelda's turn to be embaressed as she quickly responded with 'It's fine' before also turning away.

"I can tell when your lying you know." Zelda's eyes were now filled with disappointment. "What is it?"

"It's just that, I feel so helpless when I look up and see he has that sword of his. I makes me feel, Well h-hopeless."

Ubosa stared at Zelda for a moment. This was a really extraordinary girl, with perhaps more power then her own oppointed knight with a destructive power along with her. Going through rigorous routins to just have approvel yet, having nothing to show for it.

"Both you and I know that's not true. And If you do..." Zelda looked up to her with hopeful eyes "... then I sure as hell don't."

Zelda leaned on Urbosa's shoulder, closing her eyes, deep in thought.

"By the way, where is that knight of yours?" Asked Urbosa.

"I believe he went 'shrine hunting' as he calls it, I just hope he's carful he's known for being pretty reckless when it comes to getting what he wants."

Urbosa, having heard this, stared at Zelda yet again. She was so innocent so, uneducated about the wonders of the world.

"Have you been having any, strange feelings or needs lately, Zelda?" Zelda opened her eyes and freed herself of her thoughts.

"Sorry Urbosa? I don't believe I heard you." Urbosa cringed, this was going to be a very awkward conversation. But someone had to tell her.

"Have you been feeling any... certain way lately?" Zelda looked at her curiously.

"Please tell me that Impa has at least told you the basics of this." Pleaded Urbosa

"How do you mean?"

"Of course she wouldn't tell you, there's no way she would go near the subject even when talking with her own children." Urbosa muttered, making sure that Zelda wouldn't hear.

"What was that Urbosa?" Asked Zelda

"It was nothing, Heh." Urbosa wrapped her arm around Zelda's shoulder and sighed, this was going to be a very long night.

"Listen up carefully my little vai because this will be the only moment in which I will have this conversation with you, understood?" Zelda nodded her head eagerly, wondering what this would be about.

"You're 16, correct?" Zelda nodded, her head yet again.

"Well Zelda, kods at your age start to feel, how do I say this, well different. You may feel like you need something to satisfy your needs."

"And what would that be?" She asked curiously.

"To put it blankly, boys. All girls come to the age where they have a feeling that, they need to...well... essentially ,get laid." Zelda looked at Urbosa wide eyed, for now she knew what the topic would be about. The problem was, that she only knew parts of it.

"Some women in Gerudo say that at least once in your life time you have two urges, the one to have sex and the other to fall in love. It's best you don't fall in love at a young age though, boys tend to be real douches to the women and leave them for someone who looks more physically appealing. that could result in a heart break and according to the women, that would be something that you would need to experiance at least once." Zelda was already feeling uncomfortable, however, her questions wouldn't be answered if they we to divert from the subject.

"Urbosa?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever... well um, d-done it before?" Urbosa let out a soft chuckle at her innocence before reasponding.

"The word is sex Zelda your old enough to say it, and Frustratingly, no. Ruling over a town full of women and not having the free time to wonder where ever where I like restricts me from doing that." Urbosa looked at Zelda dead in the eyes. "But I wouldn't expect you to tell anyone that, expecially that bird brain Revali. He has the gift to blabber off what he hears to the people looking at him." Zelda gave o ff a nervous laugh, a death stare was something that you didn't need from a Gerudo.

"W-well have you ever fallen in love? Or at least had your heart broken before?" Urbosa looked away, as she did in the beginning.

"It's, hard to explain." Urbosa's shoulders, that gesture alone made her lose her confident structure.

This had left Zelda with so many questions. Like, _'What do you mean it's hard to explain?' _and _'Were you acctually in love with someone?' _but she knew better than to ask.

"Anyway," Urbosa returned to her confident structure again."have you seen Link in any of these ways?" Zeldas eyes went wide with shock at as she quickly sat up the question as a blush made it's way to her face."N-no! Why would you even assume that! O-of course not."

Urbosa started laughing at her reaction Before saying. "I know when your lying Little vai, you know you can't hide the truth from me forever."

"I'm being serious Urbosa!" Zelda's blush darkend.

"Then what's with that shade if pink on your cheeks." Urbosa pointed out trying to conceal her laughter.

"Urbosa!!!" Zelda whined.

"It's ok," Said Urbosa "I won't tell anyone." Zelda raised an eyebrow at her. "If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours. Deal?" Said Urbosa reaching out her hand.

"How do I know that I can trust you? You even told me yourself that you have a mischievous reputation."

"When It comes to a promise, I never break it." Zelda reluctantly shook Urbosa's hand .

"I'll make sure that Revali won't hear of this." Zelda sat back down in her designated spot and leaned on Urbosa's shoulder once more.

"Urbosa?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about what will happen after the clamity. I dont like where this subject is going" Urbosa smiled.

"I could say the same." Urbosa wrapped her srm around Zelda again once more. "Sure, what part would like to hear about?"

Zelda closed her eyes "When my destiny is for filled, and what lives we would live."

"Alright, my little vai." Zelda smiled, she liked the nickname that she bestowed upon her. It wasnt soon till she fell into a deep sleep.

**Hi again I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more coming soon so stay tuned and feel free do give your ideas and improvments in the comments. Until then PEACUUEEEE!!!!!!!**


End file.
